creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Destroyer Suit Legs
The Destroyer Suit Legs are part of the Destroyer Costume Set, a character Costume that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse with the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018. The three other parts of the set are: Destroyer Suit Head, Destroyer Suit Torso and Destroyer Suit Legs. The Destroyer Suit Legs Costume is a thicc robotic metal leg armor that transitions into oversized boots with claw-like spikes at the tips of the toes. It has visible square joints at the knees and over the pectineus muscle. The foot armor parts that cover bridges of the feet up to the back of the boots are always dark grey in color, as is the armor part over the pubis. Many parts at the joints are always black, for example disk-shaped parts on the suras directly below the knee pits. Most parts of the armor on the thighs and lower legs will be of the color that you select(ed) for the pants of your player character. The majority of the "shorts" on the hips as well as the knee armor in front and at the back will take on the color that you select(ed) for the pants trim of your player character. The toe "claws" and the boot part covering the heels adjust in color to the color that you select(ed) for the shoes of your player character. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment and even the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default) or on the main game screen before selecting a game world or adventure. This Costume selection will be kept on all game worlds until you will change it. How to obtain The Destroyer Costume Set can be bought in the Store for Coins and will include these Destroyer Suit Legs and the other 3 Destroyer Suit Costume parts. The 4 parts cannot be bought individually, but only as a set. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. After buying this Set, this legs costume and the 3 other Destroyer costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds and on the main screen before selecting any game world to play on. This also means that you cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not automatically add any item bundle to your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. In order to find the Destroyer Suit Legs, you'll have to click on the button "Costumes" first and then on the slot with the icon that resembles a lower body with legs and shoes. Please note that Playful is thinking about only offering season-themed Costumes like the Destroyer Costume Set during the according season (in this case during the seasonal Halloween event) in the Store and might deactivate these offers outside their season. So in the future you might only be able to buy the Halloween-themed Destroyer Costume Set for a few weeks around Halloween in October to November, but not at any other time throughout the year. However, once you have bought the Destroyer Costume Set that includes the Destroyer Suit Legs and the 3 other Costumes, all of these 4 Costume parts will always be available to you throughout the whole year to be activated on your player character whenever you wish. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Destroyer Costume Set, all the 4 Costume skins that are part of this set can then be activated individually on your player character's 3D paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head, or by clicking on the head icon on the main game screen before entering any game world or starting play any adventure. Then click on the slot with the lower body icon to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that you can wear as an alternative legs costume skin for your player character. Click on one of the Costumes that are listed that you want to wear, like the Destroyer Suit Legs. The icon for the robotic legs of the Destroyer Costume will then be displayed in the Legs costume slot and will also automatically be shown on your player character's portrait doll in 3D as well. You can now change the colors for your character's pants on the left side so that the basic color of the thighs and lower legs will change its color, you can select any color for your character's pants trim in order to define the color of the hip part and knee armor parts of the Destroyer Suit Legs, and you can adjust the color of the toe "claws" and heels by selecting another color for your character's shoes. Click on "done" in order to accept this selection, then your player character in the game world will take on this new look and will be shown wearing the selected Costume/s on the Legs and shoulder. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the Legs costume slot once again to chose either another alternative Legs or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Destroyer Suit Legs costume that you have chosen will replace the look of the legs armor of your player character and can even alter the usually human-like shape of the character's legs. Only the look and sometimes the according animated effects, but neither the stats (for example armor defense points) nor the durability of the actual equipment (in this case leggings) will be influenced when a Costume is worn/activated. Only if you change your actual equipment or the worn leggings armor breaks, these stats will change according to the armor part equipped (or unequipped) in its actual armor equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all armor parts from the actual equipment slots. How to change the colors of the Destroyer Suit Legs The basic color of the Destroyer Suit Legs armor on the thighs and lower legs can be changed by selecting another color for the pants of your player character. The hip covering armor as well as the knee armor can be colored by selecting any color for the pants trim. The "claws" at the tip of the boots as well as the heel armor will be defined in color by your selection of the shoe color. You cannot change the colors of the whole Set with just one selection, but you will have to select the colors for each part of the Destroyer Costume Set individually. Category:Costumes Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Store